


Describe Love

by three_days_late



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_days_late/pseuds/three_days_late
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korea is confused, America tries to explain a very complicated emotion, and England overhears everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Describe Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a thank you project for the mods at the usxuk livejournal a few years ago. This is the first of two stories I did for that.

 

"What do you see in England anyway?"

England stopped outside of the supposedly empty meeting room when he heard that. Reasonable curiosity struck him as he peeked in through the slightly ajar door and saw Korea talking to America. They were packing up what looked like schematics and doodles, and England took a moment to mentally berate America for playing with Korea when he had more important things to do, before he remembered they were talking about him.

"What are you talking about?" America responded.

"Well," Korea sat on the table as America shoved more papers into his briefcase, "you guys have been together for what, sixty years now? Seventy?"

"A really long time, yeah," A small, pleasant smile formed on America's face, and England felt his heart flutter, just a little.

"How can you stand him?" the fluttering stopped and England shot his fiercest glare in Korea's direction, not that he was paying any attention, "He's kind of…" Korea made a vague hand gesture, "naggy. And old fashioned. You two are like complete opposites, how do you stand him?"

England was about two seconds away from storming in there and telling Korea with his fists just how compatible they were, but decided he'd rather hear his lover's answer instead.

America leaned against the table as he thought about it, "Well, you're right, we can't agree on anything. He's always nagging me and telling me what to do. He considers telling me how he feels or what he's thinking a personal sacrifice on his part, he smells and tastes like tea, he hates my movies, he can't cook, and his eyebrows are huge."

England crossed his arms and turned his glare on America. Like America was so perfect, with his inability to read the atmosphere, and his 'I do what I want' attitude, and his persistent grease and hamburger smell, and his obsession with sci-fi, and his fear of scary stories in all their forms, and his stupid Nantucket.

"So, why are you two still together?"

"Because I love him," he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and really, by now it should be, "and he loves me too, I guess."

"Why?" Korea insisted with his line of questioning, and England just wanted to smack him on the head, "You guys are so different, how can you love each other?"

"That's just because everyone focuses on the differences," he nodded, "England raised me, and he taught me everything I know. Deep down we're actually a lot alike."

England put a hand over his heart nodded. He felt it too, whenever he was with America, that deep down, at their cores, they were one in the same.

"But still," Korea was looking out the window now, "You listed all those things. He doesn't piss you off just a little?"

America laughed, "I'm sure he's got an even longer list for me. And it's not like I hate those parts about him, I love them too. His eyebrows are really adorable." England found himself subconsciously touching them before he snapped himself out of it. He didn't find Nantucket stupid either; it's a lovely town.

"But why England? Out of everyone in the world you could love, why him?"

England scoffed. What a stupid question.

"Because…" America paused and looked up at the ceiling, "just because, he's England, and I'm America. I don't know, it's just part of who we are, I guess. It's hard to explain, but," he glanced down at his hand, which was tracing patterns on the table, "I really can't imagine what it would be like to not love him."

England ducked behind door to hide the ridiculous smile on his face that they weren't looking at anyway. Honestly, as incredibly sappy as it sounded, he didn't _want_ to imagine a world where he didn't love America like he did.

"Love sounds annoying," Korea decided after a pause.

"It is," England heard America snap his briefcase shut, "It's the most annoying, fantastic feeling ever, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

And England knew if given the choice, despite all the pain and heartbreak it had given him over the years, he wouldn't trade his love for America either.

He heard Korea jump off the table and grab his briefcase too, "You should thank me then. Did you know love originated in Korea?"

"Really?" he asked as their footsteps got closer to the door. England dodged around the corner so they wouldn't find him listening in, "I thought it came from the heart or something."

"Yeah, the heart of Korea!" they burst through the door just as England was able to walk down the hall again. America caught sight of him and waved him over while Korea rolled his eyes, exchanged partings with him, and continued to the exit.

"Hey England, what's-" he was cut off by England wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug and burying his face in his neck, "…You okay?"

"Brilliant actually," he pulled away a little and kissed America full on the lips. He felt him reciprocate and let it continue for a while before he eventually broke it off, "Where do you want to go for dinner tonight?"

"Well," America found his hand and threaded their fingers together, "This new burger place opened up on Main Street I wanted to check out…"

England leaned forward and kissed him soundly on the lips again, "If that's what you want."

"Awesome!" America brought him in for another kiss before they set off down the hallway towards the exit, "Hey, you know I love you right?"

"And I you, love. More than you'll ever know."


End file.
